


Not your stray

by FiKate



Category: Hannibal (TV), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Empathy, Gen, Identity, Psychic Abilities, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Charles Xavier offered to help Will Graham deal with his empathy? Will doesn't appreciate the offer and Charles' presumption. A brief meeting outside of Will's house as the dogs look on.</p><p>Set at some point between X2 and X3 and after the first episode of <i>Hannibal</i>. No spoilers for either canon but hints of psychic distress from both men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not your stray

“You have a great many dogs,” Charles said as they sniffed him at Will’s front porch.

“You run a school. We both have our ways of keeping sane. And you should have come to Quantico, they’re better provided for your condition," Will stayed at his porch steps as one dog trotted over to Charles and the others stayed beside Will.

“The CIA and I have some history that I didn’t feel like revisiting just to speak with you.”

“The FBI is not the CIA, which you know. It doesn’t matter, this can’t be comfortable for you.”

His smile was small, “I’ve dealt with worse greetings.”

“Have you? I couldn’t find a useful file on you just notes on your dissertation and the school, but no details. You’re a bit of an enigma, Professor Xavier.”

“I am, no, I’m myself. That’s the important part, you have to know exactly who you are. Do you still know that, Mr. Graham?” He leaned forward to focus on Will.

One of the dogs rested its head on Charles’ knee as Will crossed his arms and leaned against his porch, “No one sent you, did they? You’re just curious. I won’t be stared at by a man who has as many secrets as you do.”

“I’m not staring at you. I get quite enough of that in my life,” The dog glanced between them and woofed which sent a few of the other dogs to cluster around Will’s legs. Charles leaned back in his chair and patted the dog’s head.

“I know who I am and I know what I know. That’s what counts and I get enough of polite men in suits trying to understand how my head works. You don’t know what I’ve seen,” Will snapped at Charles.

Charles’ voice was quiet and echoed inside Will’s head as he stated, “The same is true of me. You have no idea who I am or what I’ve seen.”

“Stop it. That’s not possible, you’re not like me, you’re something else.”

“Yes, I am and I can help if you’ll let me.”

The dogs were all alert and the one with Charles whined unsure of where to go as Will shook his head, “I have a man I trust, you, you’re too much.”

Will sat down on the steps, holding his head as Charles sighed before turning his chair. Jean would return with the car, “If you ever feel as if you’d trust someone who’s heard all those voices and almost lost themselves within them, find me.”

“Just go away,” He didn’t look up as all the dogs gathered around him and the chair crunched on the gravel before a car drove up. That night, all of the dogs got baths and slept around him, because they understood and asked for so little in return.


End file.
